


It'll always be you

by lumpytheelephant



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Haikyuu - Freeform, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou, Mentioned Konoha Akinori, Mentioned Kozume Kenma, Mentioned Miya Atsumu, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumpytheelephant/pseuds/lumpytheelephant
Summary: just kuroaka being an underrated ship
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

An ordinary Friday morning, Akaashi woke up with the sunlight hitting his face. He slowly blinked his eyes so he could adjust the light before turning his head to reach for his phone in the nightstand. Since it was summer holidays, he didn't have to get up to get ready for school, so he decided to stay in bed for a bit longer.

'11:45 a.m.'

Akaashi sighed and went to place his phone back on the nightstand but stopped when he received a message from his best friend, Bokuto.

**Bokuto:**  
GOOD GOOD MORNING AGHAAAAASHI!!!

 **Akaashi:**  
You're up early, Bokuto-san

 **Bokuto:**  
WHATCHU DOIN' TODAY?? WANNA HANG OUT??? I have drinksssss

 **Akaashi:**  
Uh, i don't think it's a good idea

 **Bokuto:**  
Awww, why not??? Come on, it'll be fun!!

 **Akaashi:**  
Fine, whatever. What time?

\----------------------------------------------------

It was 8:30 p.m. and Akaashi was waiting for Bokuto to come over with the drinks. He didn't like drinking since he could get drunk easily but he couldn't say no to his best friend because he knew he would push it. After 10 minutes the doorbell rang and Akaashi walked to the front door. Before he could open it completely, Bokuto ran into his house holding a crate full of drinks such as vodka and mostly beers.

"Hey, Hey, Hey Aghaashi! Ready to party??" said Bokuto, holding the crate in the air

Akaashi looked at the crate before looking at him with a confused expression

"What are all these?"

"I told you, I have drinks"

"Well, yeah but you could have brought only one or two bottles with you, not all of them"

Bokuto blinked at him before shrugging with a small 'ehh'

Akaashi did nothing but sigh

"This is not going to end up good" He thought

And he was right. After a few drinks, both of them were drunk. Bokuto had passed out on the couch, snoring while Akaashi was drinking a bit more. He wasn't an alcoholic, it was the second time he was drinking but couldn't really control it since he was drunk. He reached for his phone on the coffee table and scrolled down his social medias but stopped to a picture of his friend, Kuroo.

–He had a crush on him since their first training camp together but never tried to approach him. Maybe it was because Akaashi thought he was with Kozume, so he just let it slide and kept it to himself–

It was a picture of him, wearing a fake moustache and holding a baguette. Tragic, that's what Akaashi thought

He looked at it for a few minutes before pressing the comment icon.

 **Akaashi.keiji_:** Very interesting picture, Kuroi-san

He wasn't expecting Kuroo to reply to his comment soon but-

 **Akaashi.keiji_:** Very interesting picture, Kuroi-san  
**Kurohoho_tetsu:** WHO'S KUROI??!?

Akaashi looked at his reply with a confused expression before checking his comment, realising he spelled his name wrong. Then a mini conversation started in the comment section between the two.

 **Akaashi.keiji_:** Very interesting picture, Kuroi-san.  
**Kurohoho_tetsu:** WHO'S KUROI??!?   
**Akaashi.keiji_:** Whoops, I meant Kurok-san.  
**Kurohoho_tetsu:** Istg, if you're with Bo and he made you make fun of my name I will fist fight him.  
**Akaashi.keiji_:** I am with him but he's pssed out on the couch, snorinf.  
**Kurohoho_tetsu:** Oh? You two had fun~?  
**Akaashi.keiji_:** You could say thay. He brought a whole crate woth him.  
**Kurohoho_tetsu:** A crate? Why?  
**Akaashi.keiji_:** Dunno. He said he had drinls byt I didn't think he wpuld bring more than teo bottles with hin.

Akaashi then received a message. He opened it and it was Kuroo. He knew he mispelled some of his words so he looked at his messages twice before responding.

 **Kuroo** :  
Are you drunk?

 **Akaashi** :  
No?

 **Kuroo** :  
Akaashi, you made multiple spelling mistakes and you never do that.

 **Akaashi** :  
Maybe I am.  
A little.

 **Kuroo** :  
Still can't believe you guys drink without me 😔

 **Akaashi** :  
Whatever

Akaashi placed his phone back on the coffee table and took the bottle of vodka, not bothering to get a glass before drinking again.

After an hour, he was wasted and didn't know what he was doing. He grabbed his phone and searched for Kuroo's number in his contacts.

'Pain-in-the-ass Kuroo-san' 

When he found it he pressed the call button and put it on speaker.

_"Hello?"_

"Who taught you french?" he asked, surprising Kuroo

_"Hello to you too, Akaashi"_

"How did you know it was me?"

 _"I know your voice, you know. We've talked over the phone multiple times. Even if all of them were about Bo"_ he mumbled something else, Akaashi couldn't hear it _"Besides, i have your number"_

"Right. You didn't answer my question though"

_"Well, Bo and I had a few french classes just for fun but it got boring after a while"_

Akaashi nodded, thinking Kuroo could see him before grabbing another bottle, drinking it a little bit fast

 _"..How're you two doing?"_ Kuroo asked after a moment of silence

"I'm [hiccups] drinking and Bokuto-san is pa-[hiccups] passed out" 

_"You don't sound so good. How much did you drink?"_

Akaashi opened his mouth to answer but closed it the moment his phone died. He groaned but didn't get up to go to his room to get his charger.

He just kept drinking.


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroo, on the other hand, was a bit worried.

Sure, he wasn't so close to Akaashi like Bokuto but just like Akaashi, he had a secret only he knew. 

He liked Akaashi. It was love at first sight. Of course he never told anyone about it because he thought his crush was dating his best friend but that didn't stop him from liking the younger boy. 

He tried to call Akaashi again but nothing. After a while he decided to get up and go by his house to check on both Akaashi and Bokuto. He grabbed his phone and put it in his pocket and left his house, locking the door behind him.

\----------------------------------------------------

When he arrived at Akaashi's house, he knocked at the door and waited. He heard multiple noises behind the door and Akaashi finally opened it. He was a mess. 

"Hellooo" he said, pretty loudly, as he made his way back to the couch

Kuroo raised his brow at the boy "If I were a thief, I could have easily taken anything from here. You don't just open the door like that, Akaashi"

Akaashi clicked his tongue and went to finish his already half-empty bottle. But before he could do that, Kuroo grabbed the bottle away from him

"Heyy, that's mine, give it baack" he tried to reach for it but Kuroo drank it instead.

"Nope, you've already drunk enough"

Akaashi got up and walked closer to him, almost falling down but got caught by Kuroo's arm around his waist which held him up. Akaashi wrapped his arm around his neck in return.

''Akaashi, sit back down. You're drunk'' he sighed

''Pfft, who says that?'' 

Kuroo sighed once again, placing the boy in the couch ''Me''

Τhe younger boy noticed a bottle on the floor and reached for it. Kuroo immediately took the bottle out of his hands and walked away to gather all the bottles away from Akaashi. 'That's the drunk side of Akaashi for you, Tetsurou..' he thought. Once again, Akaashi got up and walked to Kuroo, trying to take one of the bottles. Kuroo groaned and picked him up, sitting him back on the couch.

''I don't like the couuch'' Akaashi whined, looking up at his friend.

''Where then?'' Kuroo crossed his arms

''Let's go for a walk!'' with that he stood up and walked to the front door.

''Absolutely not!'' Kuroo picked him up again and headed to the bathroom. He placed him in the tub gently and looked down at him with a straight face.

''You're staying in here until you throw up whatever you drank and pass out so I can put you to bed'' 

''I wanna driiink'' 

''Oh my fucking god, I'm going home'' Kuroo facepalmed and started to walk to the door.

Akaashi ran after him and just as Kuroo was about to open the door, he jumped on him, causing both to fall down and Kuroo to twist his ankle.

''Haha.. whoops'' he laughed

''Ouch..'' Kuroo winced in pain and sat up, holding his ankle ''I think it's twisted..'' 

''Sorry'' Akaashi frowned and got off of him

''It's fine, just stop drinking, I can't chase you around'' 

Akaashi didn't like that idea ''You can just watch mee. Or join!'' he grinned

That made Kuroo sigh ''This is fine'' he laid on the ground before feeling Akaashi lay on him. He didn't try to get him off or tell him anything, he didn't mind ''I'm tired''

He noticed Akaashi was starting to fall asleep so, he got the chance to get up and try his best to walk to the bedroom. Akaashi was not completely asleep though.

''Hiii'' he mumbled and then did something that Kuroo never thought he would. He pecked Kuroo's lips. 


End file.
